


Random Rambles and Prompts

by DaDreamzz2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, immortal au, most warnings will be before the chapter, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I get prompts or just write random one-shots this is where I will place them from now on as well as on tumblr. I like to write randomly so I thought it would be better to put them in one place then have multiple threads. So just expect a bunch of random things most likely being raywood<33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do an Immortal AU where Ray and Ryan are dating and while on a date Ryan gets shot and Ray is all distraught because they don't know they are immortal yet so he kinda freaks out when Ryan knocks on his door the next day 
> 
> Warnings: blood and temporary death

It all started with a bloody heart. Ray had just made his next kill, a CEO who was ripping off a local gang he was supposed to be helping. Of course they didn’t like that so they hired the best man for the job, Brownman. Ray was proud that his name was starting to take off, it lead to more jobs that lead to more money that lead to more video games for him. An all-around win win for him. The CEO was just another easy money maker for the sniper. 

After double checking that the man’s brain was splattered all over the wall of his bedroom, Ray got up from his perch. He was over a mile away on a roof top and made the kill right between the guy’s eyes, his signature. With a proud smirk he flung his pink sniper around onto his back and headed down the building’s escape ladder. He worked his way through alleyways to try and get back home. He just turned down another ally when a sight he thought he would never see froze him in his spot. 

There was a man, a tall broad shouldered man standing over a body. Well, Ray thought it was a man from the build because there was a mask covering their head. As soon as Ray’s shoes squeaked into the ally the guy’s head slowly turned toward him. It was a skull mask and Ray had to hold back a gasp. Besides him there was one other person in Liberty City making a name for themselves. His name was Vagabond and he was known for a skull mask and being a badass. Well to Ray that is, other people called him mad and a psycho but his kills were brilliant. Though Ray wasn’t sure how cool they would be now that he would become one. 

They just starred at each other for a few minutes, brown into blue. Finally the madman leaned away from the body and walked a few steps towards Ray, bloody knife still in his grasp. Ray didn’t let the fear he felt show, he kept it hidden under his relaxed face. He wasn’t sure what he looked like to the man, he was wearing a white eye mask, black shorts, checkered vans and a t-shirt made to look like a suit, probably not as intimidating as he hoped to appear at this moment. He was a sniper though, he never expected to be seen. Vagabond just raised his arm and pointed his knife at Ray’s sniper rifle. 

“My sniper?” A head nod came from the skull. “What about it? Do you know it?” Another head nod. “You know I’m the Brownman.” This time he didn’t get any sign. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not that he could be known. Maybe being known as another killer would gain him brownie points and he would be spared. That thought quickly left his mind though when he suddenly found cold steel pressed against his neck. He bit his lip slightly and kept his eyes trained up into the others. If he was going to die he wouldn’t do it as a coward. 

As quickly as the knife was there it was gone. The Vagabond tilted his head slightly to the side and pointed to himself. “I know you, you are the Vagabond. I like your work.” Ray said after he realized what the man wanted to know. He wondered for a second if they were a mute but he didn’t care. If he got to live was the only answer he wanted right now. The skull mask nodded again and then once again they were in a stare off. Finally one finger was held up and the man turned around and went back to the body that was covered in blood on the ground. Ray scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, he had no idea what was going on anymore. He glanced around slightly, he could run for it but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get very far. He looked back at the man and jumped slightly at what he saw. The Vagabond had his hand in the guy’s chest. His hand ripped back and he had something clutched in it.

He then came back over to Ray and held the object out to him. Even though he kind of didn’t want to, Ray put his hand out and accepted whatever it was. In his hand he held a still warm, covered in blood human heart. Ray raised an eyebrow at it and looked back up at the masked man. “Um, thanks dude. I’ll treasure it always.” That was the start of it all. 

A normal human would have been freaked out or at least grossed out by the heart but Ray wasn’t. He actually found it endearing. So true to his word when he went home that day he googled how to preserve organs in jars. The knowledge came in handy as more and more hearts started to show up. They either appeared on his buildings were he would snipe from or at the bottom on the escape ladders. Ray also should have been concerned that the man knew where he was going to be for his kills but he just shrugged it off and preserved the hearts. They made nice decorations around his home. 

A few months later and Ray walked into his apartment to a man sitting on his couch. He had long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail, he was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt and was playing Halo on Ray’s Xbox. His feet were up on the table and one foot was tapping against a jar with a heart in it. With a shrug Ray placed his sniper in its usual corner and joined the man on the couch picking up his spare controller. The man quickly changed the game to multiplayer and they played in silence for a few hours. 

“Ryan.”

“Ray.”

They glanced at each other finally a smirk on both of their faces. Ray couldn’t help but to notice how hot Ryan was. He knew this man was the Vagabond, he couldn’t say how but he knew. That’s why he was surprised he thought for sure the guy was scarred up and a mute. No though his face was beautiful, his blue eyes shone brighter without the mask, blonde stubble covered his strong jaw. Even his voice was a sexy deep rumble that sent shivers down Ray’s spine. Before he knew it a pair of lips were on his and his thoughts were gone for the rest of the night. 

The Vagabond, the man in the skull mask who would leave him hearts turned out to be the biggest nerd and teddy bear in the world. He learned that after just their first day together where they just laid in Ray’s bed, cuddled together and talked. Without talking about it Ryan moved in and they spent most days playing games, watching movies and just being with each other. They also started working together, if the city wasn’t afraid of them alone now they were terrified of them together. They were even stronger as a pair and caused even more chaos then they could dream. Their names became so well-known they started getting jobs from all over the US and even some out of the states. Usually they didn’t take them unless it really paid well. They were happy with their new life, but they knew it was dangerous and wouldn’t last for long. Every time they went out on a job they acted like they would never see each other again but they weren’t prepared for it to happen to them out of the masks.

“Okay so let me get this straight, the chicken wound up on the roof with the paper in its beak as you dangled from the gutter?”

“By my pants.”

“I call bullshit Rye that’s like something out a TV show!” They both started laughing, their hands tightening around each others. They were currently at their favorite café in the city on a date. They rarely went out on dates, they preferred a quiet night cuddled up and playing games together. However it happened to be their three year anniversary and Ryan insisted they at least go out and try a real date on for size. Everything was going great until a cracking sound went off somewhere nearby. People started to scream and run for cover it was a familiar sound to them but a scary one. It was the sound of a gun going off. As people ran phones pressed to their ears calling for the cops Ray stayed in place frozen in shock. Warm blood was starting to drip down his face, chest and arms. 

“Ry-Ryan,” he stammered out as he looked at the man. Ryan was on the ground having slumped over and falling out of his chair. His was staring up at Ray but his usual bright blue eyes were now dull. Red liquid was pouring out from a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. Ray’s hands shook as he leaned down towards him, he grasped his shirt and shook him lightly. “Ryan. RYAN!” he screamed at the top of lungs as tears finally left his eyes. The love of his life was gone. 

Ray had to take a deep breath to compose himself. He reached up and closed Ryan’s eyes and left a kiss on his cheek. He could mourn later but now he had work to do. He swiped at the tears in his eyes and analyzed. Within seconds he knew where the shot came from and he quickly booked it to their motorcycle. He revved it and took off as fast as he could towards the building. As soon as he got there he saw a man jumping down from the fire escape a sniper rifle on his back. Without even thinking about it Ray whipped a knife out from his jacket and implanted it in the man’s leg. A handy trick he learned from the Vagabond. He jumped off the bike grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him into the ground. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! TELL ME WHY!”

“I-I was paid! Please,” the man tried to beg his hands wrapping around Ray’s.

“Who paid you,” Ray snarled out. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know! They just told me to snipe the blonde haired man who would be with you!”

“You have to know something,” Ray said as he pulled the knife from the man’s leg causing him to scream. Ray grinned and held the knife close to the guy’s neck. “Talk.”

“I re-really don’t know. Man all I got was a card with a picture on who to kill, it was just signed with a picture of a mouse.” 

“A mouse, those fuckers.” Ray slit the man’s throat and stood back up slowly. A mouse was the sign of the gang the KillerRats. The gang approached Ryan and Ray with a job offer last week, they turned it down because they knew it was going to be a rip off. The gang was known for not paying the people they hired but killing them instead. They declined by Ryan putting a bullet in someone and Ray telling them to fuck off. Ray was going to kill them. 

He took a stop at his apartment to change and collect weapons. Ray was not an up close fighter, he wasn’t built for it. Ryan was afraid for him though and for the last year was teaching him how to fight using knives and pistols. Now he was ready to put his teachings to the test. He hid the knives in his jacket with some grenades, placed the pistols in their holsters on his legs and grabbed Ryan’s personal AK47 assault rifle that was decked out with skulls and roses. He was just heading out when the heart on his kitchen counter caught his attention, it was the first heart he ever got. 

“This is for you Rye, maybe I will see you soon. Love you.”

Ray kicked his foot into the door of the gang’s warehouse sending the doors open. He didn’t even wait a second before releasing hell. He let bullets fly into the men who were not prepared for him. Half of the men went down but the rest caught on and started to flee or hide. Ray didn’t stop firing until the gun clicked empty. He threw it aside and waited as the dust around him settled. One man came out of hiding his arms behind his back and he looked calm. 

“Hello Brownman,” Ray just growled at him and twitched his hand towards one of his pistols. A gun clicked and he noticed as few men had weapons trained on him now. “So sorry to hear what happened to your boyfriend it’s all over the news. I see you did what I expected you to do and come here alone. We thought the best way to get at you two was to separate you guys. We noticed you had a boyfriend, so we figured if we took him out you would come storming here without your partner.” Ray’s eyes widened at that, they didn’t know Ryan was the Vagabond. Stupid fucks. 

“Of course the Vagabond isn’t here. You assholes just fucking KILLED HIM!” 

Everybody around him jumped, gasped or froze from that news. Ray used the surprise to his advantage. He quickly pulled his pistol and putting a bullet through the leaders head. He just managed to jump behind a crate when the bullets went flying. Pulling a grenade from his pocket he let it fly and smiled at the screams that followed. As it exploded he jumped out and started dropping people with his bullets. A bullet grazed his shoulder and he flinched giving someone time to come charging at him. Ray was tackled to the ground which sent a cracking sound into his ears and his pistol skidding across the floor. He ignored the pain that shot through him and smirked at the guy above him. As the guy raised his fist to hit him, he pulled out a knife and shoved it into his throat. Ray used the body as a shield as more bullets came at him. It didn’t work as well as in the movies as his felt some bullets pass through his legs and arms. He grimaced and dropped the body while taking out his other pistol. With that he fired at the last few guys and dropped them each with one bullet. Ray breathed heavy, he was covered in blood that was not all his and he starred at all the dead bodies around him. He did it he killed them all but he still felt empty. 

Ray slammed the door to his apartment open and limped in. Only as an afterthought did he turn and close the door locking it in place. His left arm hung useless to his side he doesn’t he even remember it breaking. He was covered in blood and had at least four bullets in him. The blood loss was leaving him a little dizzy but he didn’t care. He stormed over to the first heart he saw and tossed it into the nearby wall. A scream left his lips as he broke another jar. His heart was hurting more than his wounds and his eyes started to flood with tears. Finally he got to the jar on the kitchen counter, his first heart. He starred at it before picking it up and dropping it to the ground. The glass shattered to the ground the liquid spilling all over his shoes. He bent down, glass digging into his knees as he picked the heart up. He held it tight to his chest and cried. 

The shaking and clicking of his front door knob grabbed his attention. He had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. He was honestly surprised he didn’t die from blood loss in his sleep. Ray slowly got up on shaking legs and nearly yelled as pain pulsated through his body. He gritted his teeth and hobbled out to look at his door. The clicking noise was familiar it meant someone was trying to break in. He sighed at the timing of a break in, and in reality he could grab a gun or a knife and kill the intruder in seconds. In all honesty though he kind of wanted to let the intruder in to kill him. So he waited and when the door opened he nearly fainted.

Ryan. It was Ryan. Ray’s eye went wide at who stood at his door he couldn’t believe it, it had to be a trick or maybe he really did die last night. Ryan stood there in only a pair of black boxers, he originally had sheepish smile on but it quickly fell as his eyes scanned over Ray. Ryan opened his mouth to say something but Ray beat him to it.

“WHAT THE FUCK! Ryan..Ryan what the fuck! I saw you die! I saw the bullet enter your head, I had your blood on me!” He clenched one fist as he tried to hold back tears. “Ryan I don’t understand, what the fuck. I-is this for real?” 

“Ray,” He said as he took a step in closing the door behind him. “I wish I had an answer, I ju-OW!” 

“Shut up you fucking baby,” Ray lowered his hand, as a red handprint started to appear on Ryan’s cheek. “I needed to check if I was dreaming.” 

“Don’t people usually pinch themselves for that?” 

“I also needed to check if you were a ghost.” Ryan’s shoulders slumped forward as he sighed. He placed a hand gently on Ray’s cheek. His thankfully now vibrant blue eyes scanned over Ray again and they hardened. 

“What happened, who hurt you.” 

“I want answers first.” 

“I woke up in the morgue confused. Luckily I was alone and had my boxers on. I read my chart that said I died by a bullet to the head. I didn’t understand, and I still don’t. I have no clue how I am still here. The one thing I knew though was I needed to get back to you and make sure you were okay. Though I felt a bit better knowing you weren’t at the morgue with me.” 

“It was the KillerRats. They hired someone to kill you, but they didn’t know you were the Vagabond, just my boyfriend. They were hoping to get me alone, they got their wish. They are all dead now.” Ryan huffed and gently wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist. 

“Couldn’t leave me one could you. I’m pissed for them killing me but more so the condition they left you in. You look awful Ray.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Why didn’t you go see the doctor?” 

“I didn’t want help.”

“You wanted to die.”

“I can’t live without you Rye, it was so painful.” 

“You’re so stupid,” Ryan planted a kiss on his lips and that finally caused Ray’s tears to slip. He thought he would never feel those lips again. “I’ll call him and help you clean up.”

“I love you Ryan,” Ray cried as he used his one hand to grasp at Ryan’s hair and hold him close. Ryan smiled and peppered his cheek with kisses.

“I love you to Ray.”

After coming to the conclusion that he was immortal lead to more and more dangerous jobs and decisions. The second time Ryan died caused Ray to go into a panic but this time he waited patiently and the next day the masked man walked through their door fine. Ray really didn’t like it but it made everything more thrilling for Ryan. However after the third time and a huge fight he learned to turn it back down. He realized he was hurting Ray and that was something he never wanted. However a few months later he watched Ray’s body fall from the building he was sniping from. Ryan went on a rampage and killed more people that night then he ever did in his life. It was around morning and he was surrounded by cops but he didn’t care as he kept blowing their brains out. He went to go shoot another when another bullet beat him to it, a bullet right between the cop’s eyes. He turned and saw the greatest sight of his life, Ray with his sniper, a smirk in place and alive. 

“I guess you’re not the only one who is immortal.”


	2. Arm Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off this post: http://doowyar.tumblr.com/post/132508072823/bonshaqela-lalondria-doowyar-raywood-tbh

There are three types of worlds, and most people only know about two of them. The first one is just the plain old black and white world. What you see is what you get. Everyone sees this world, even if you are blind. The second is the world of crime. If you look close enough or watch the news you can see this one. It’s the land of violence ruled by gangs. The third world is the world of supers. Genetics are always changing and in recent years they have taken on new levels. People are popping up with strange abilities. The only people who see this world are those who get the abilities and the government workers trying to hide them. Lucky or un-lucky however way you looked at it Ray was part of all three of those worlds.

Of course though he didn’t care about that. He was born with a sniper in his hands and the knack for growing plants. When he was younger he found out he could grow any plant he wanted with just a thought. He knew it was odd and so did his parents. They helped him keep it a secret until he was twelve and they were killed. His dad was part of a crew and taught him everything he needed to know so moving from a house to the streets was no big deal. Plus with the ability to make his own food and shelter there was not much to worry about.

His sniper skills gained him a reputation and that is how he found himself tangled in with the biggest baddest crew of them all. The crew was the infamous Fake AH, the queen and kings of Los Santos. However even they had a secret he didn’t know about. When he first walked through the door of the penthouse the place was quiet and dark. A voice of someone who sounded like they needed sleep spoke from somewhere in the dark.

“You have a special ability don’t you.” It froze his heart to hear those words. Supers were feared but they were also hunted because of that fear. Either from the government or people who would rather have you dead then be a problem. Ray bit his lips and gripped the strap of his sniper rifle.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“He is lying.” Ray jumped as another voice was added and yet he still couldn’t see anyone.

“No I am not.”

“It’s okay to drop it Geoff he is one of us.” Suddenly in a blink of an eye there were five people in front of him. He may or may not have let out a manly squeak because of it. The Geoff Ramsey and his right hand Jack Pattillo were standing in front of him arms crossed. Their demo guy Michael Jones and hacker Gavin Free were laughing their asses off slightly behind them. Then in the far ground with only a skull mask glowing in the dark was their muscle The Vagabond. It was at this moment that Ray truly learned what kept the Fake Ah on top above all the other gangs. They were a gang made up of supers.

Geoff could turn himself invisible. It sounds like it could be a useless power unless you used it right. He could turn whatever he wanted invisible but he did have a limit to the amount of things he could turn with him. Turning all five members of his crew invisible to freak out the new guy he could do but a bag filled with thousands of dollars and the crew plus their things he could not. Geoff could be a fly on the wall, or steal small things under people’s noses but someone else had to open the doors for him. So he started a crew, and what better way than to make it using just supers to make it more badass.

His long time best friend turned right hand women Jack Pattillo helped him gather people. Not only was she his right hand but also their driver and pilot. Adrenaline fueled her spirit and ran through her veins. The more dangerous the stunt the more likely she was to do it. She was fearless and would take on any task. Jack was also a mind reader. Together they scoped out people they thought could work well with them and then through pure mental eavesdropping figured out if they had a power or not. They found many that did but hardly any that worked for them. Some ended up with bullets in their brains. The first guy they deemed good enough was someone who caught Geoff’s eye right away. He was entranced by fiery red hair and a temper that matched it.

Michael Jones did not by any means have a good life because of his gift. When he was just five years old he blew out his father’s ears leaving him deaf. His mother was horrified and his father terrified of him. They shipped him off to an adoption agency confused because all he did was laugh. From that point on no one understood him and he grew angry. He could never stay in one home because once he got mad he brought the house down literally. By the age of fifteen he was living on the streets and learning from a local all about bombs. The explosions reminded him of his temper and he felt connected to it. He was drawn to the force of the boom, just as his voice was supersonic. He could break windows, destroy buildings and crack safes with his voice but it hurt like a bitch if he used it to much. He stuck to his bombs and kept the power hidden as well as he could. Geoff was persistent with bringing him on and maybe after the gold plane he gave in. It took about a year for him to give in more to his feelings and the two became a thing. He finally found home were people loved and accepted him. 

Not long after Michael joined came a brit who sought them out. Gavin Free showed up at their door with a smile and a suitcase. He strolled right in and Jack was surprised that he already knew about all of them and their gifts. Gavin even knew he was next on their list of possibilities. He didn’t flinch at the guns that were pulled on him because in a flash the guns were gone and on the kitchen counter. By that point the Fake Ah were just taking off with small heists and the Brit was a fan. He watched them on the news and started following their steps. He even hacked into their computers to find out more about them. It was a bit stalkerish but he hoped his skills would make up for that. Gavin was clumsy and full of wounds conflicted by himself by falling over constantly. Which really hurt when he was going at almost the speed of sound. He had the power of speed, he went so fast that everything else slowed down for him. He could do whatever he wanted without being noticed but he was too clumsy to use it to its full potential. Plus he was known for his brain above his speed. Gavin’s speed let him work faster by allowing his brain to process things quicker than a normal human. He was the best hacker in the world. Once he started spouting their social security numbers and bank account numbers all while getting them drinks they knew they needed to keep him.

The last member of their crew was the Vagabond. They only knew two things about him. He was a ruthless killer and his power was super strength. He showed up at their door and offered his services. That day was the only time Jack ever attempted to read his mind. All she got from his head was the sentence ‘get out of my head if you want to live’ over and over again. To have the mental capacity to hide all thoughts from Jack was scary in itself and she may have been fearless but she knew not to mess with him. Going into Vagabond’s head would warrant her a death wish. The crew hesitantly accepted him in and after a few months his creepy skull became a normal sight. The man broke a lot of things by accident with his strength and always fixed them himself or replaced them so Geoff couldn’t complain. He was mysterious but he saved their asses enough times to be trusted. No one ever broke into his shell until their sixth and final member showed up.

Ray was speechless while he listened to all their tales. By the end of it he was left sitting on their armchair mouth agape. Geoff was in the love seat an arm slung over Michael’s shoulders a grin on his face. Jack was giggling lightly at hearing his jumbled thoughts of confusion and surprise. Gavin was focused on his phone typing away at it while the Vagabond stood arms crossed in the corner. He couldn’t believe there was a gang made of supers who secretly used it to their advantage. It was low, dangerous and so very smart. He looked them over before shrugging and pulling a DS out of his hoodie pocket. What did he have to lose to trusting them? Just his life but he had nothing else going on. So yolo right?

“I’m in.”

That was almost a year ago and Ray couldn’t be happier with his life. It turns out this group of misfits was where he belonged. He got along with all them in his own way. With the lads he could play games and wreak havoc on the city. They were his brothers and he would do anything for them and vice versa. When he was with Geoff he would learn to cook or learn the ins and outs of proper facial care. Geoff was his like a father as Jack was like the mother he never had. She showered him with love and cared about everything. She would give him hugs when he needed it, only read his thoughts when asked, taught him to drive and took care of all his cuts. Then there was the Vagabond or Ryan. Only Ray knew the mad man’s true name because somehow they became inseparable.

Right from the first day Ray was unafraid of the masked man. He asked him if he wanted to share the recliner since they both could fit in theory since Ray sadly was so tiny. The Hispanic was actually surprised when the man shrugged and sat with him pulling a book out of nowhere. The rest of the crew gave them strange looks but never said anything. When Ray caught him staring at his game eyes in confusion, he asked if he wanted to try. He received a head shake so Ray instead explained it to him and so the man’s book was forgotten. At some point the mad man got a hold of his DS to try and in about ten minutes the game system was broken in half. The man dropped it and quickly ran out of the penthouse before anyone could say anything. Later that night when Ray went to his room he found a new DS on his bed and he couldn’t help but to smile. What kind of killer went out and replaced something he broke? From then on Ray realized the Vagabond wasn’t who he portrayed and Ray made it his mission to get to know him.

Get to know him he did. It turned out they worked flawlessly together on heists and missions. Ray could snipe around him picking off the cops he didn’t see. It left the crew more room to be out and about doing what they do best while Ryan walked out guns blazing without a care. Though Ray really never used his powers often, he still used plants to tap on cops shoulders to distract them or vines to trip them up. Ryan was always Ray’s escape, he would jump onto the gent’s bike and off they would go to a safe house. After some time though they started stopping at Mount Chilliad to relax and talk. When he first saw the other’s face he was speechless but honored to have bee trusted so much. The gent was hot and there were no scars in sight. A sensation to just lean over and kiss the man entered his mind and that’s the moment he realized he had received his first crush ever. However it took almost a year to find out about one of the man’s guilty pleasures and for the crush to be acted on. 

Ray noticed that on some nights Ryan would sneak out of the penthouse. Usually he didn’t care but his curiosity was getting the better of him. So one night he decided to follow the masked man. However it turned out he didn’t stay masked which surprised him because he knew how much the man needed his mask. They arrived a few blocks away from the piers when Ryan took his mask and jacket off. For once he looked like a normal citizen in a t-shirt, jeans and his golden hair was tied back. Ray quietly followed after him, his eyebrows scrunching together as he heard loud voices coming from a warehouse. It was a stark white building rusting in places and as they got closer he saw a huge horde of people standing in and around the open doors of it. They stood around a small wooden table were two men were currently arm wrestling on.

When Ryan walked up to the group most of them turned towards him in either fear or happiness but they all chanted one thing: King. A large smile grew on his face and he pulled out a huge stack of bills placing it on a plate a women held out to him. Ray stuck to the shadows and thankfully being so small allowed him to blend in with the people seamlessly. He watched in shock as Ryan sat down at the table and placed his right arm up on it. A man in a black leather jacket stepped forward with a sneer and sat across from the mad man. Without giving an expression Ryan grabbed his hand and the same lady holding the money counted down from three. When she hit one the man in leather started grunting trying to push Ryan’s hand down while he just watched with an amused smile before slamming the man’s hand down. The man in leather grumbled and stood up leaving in a huff. Ray raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. This had to be cheating. You see Ryan isn’t a normal human. Due to genetics he has abnormal super strength. People with super powers were rare, but both Ray and Ryan and their crew had them. So yeah, for Ryan to be doing this was totally cheating.

Ray watched as at least four other men tried to challenge Ryan but of course they all lost. The only thing that was impressing him was that he didn’t break any of their hands or the table or the chair for that matter. The sniper was starting to get bored and was about to walk away when the man in leather returned but this time he brought friends. Ryan watched them with a smile as they accused him of cheating. He just shrugged and asked how he could cheat at arm wrestling. Ray scoffed at that but kept his mouth shut.

Soon the man in leather and one of his friends grabbed Ryan’s one hand and attempted to arm wrestle that way. In a blink of an eye Ryan had both of their hands down in defeat. In a show of good faith Ryan cut his arm a little to prove it was real and not a prosthetic. They had no choice but to believe him that it was real but they still accused him of cheating somehow. Ray had to cover his mouth from bursting out laughing when three of the men this time tried to arm wrestle him at once and got the same fate. Ryan even faked a yawn during it which pissed the men off more. Before it could escalate the lady in charge started shooing the men away saying they were disrupting the games. While she was herding them away Ryan was looking around with a wide grin while people clapped and cheered for ‘The King.’

‘The King’ as they put it was soaking in the applause. It seemed so un Ryan like but the man looked really happy. Ray only saw him this happy when they sat up on Mount Chilliad or he was mowing cops down with a machine gun. It was still cheating though, and Ray bit his lip in thought. He would so love to put Ryan in his place somehow without outing his power of course. His cheeks heated up with an idea and before he could back out of it he walked forward out of the crowd. The other man’s attention was elsewhere but when the cheering slowed at the sight of Ray stepping up he looked back to see his next opponent.

If Ray could take a picture of the look of shock on Ryan’s face when he saw him he would make a hundred copies of it and paste them everywhere. It was just so funny that he couldn’t help the chuckle that passed him lips. Ryan quickly drew his face back to neutral but quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. Ray smirked and placed his right hand up on the table which gained some laughs from the people around him. He looked around and glared at them, he may be tiny but he had a trick up his sleeve. His attention went back to Ryan when he felt him take his hand.

“I’m not going easy on you.”

“I didn’t expect you too.”

When the lady’s countdown hit one he put his plan in action. Before Ryan could pin his hand down he leaned across the table and connected their lips. The gent gasped in shock and Ray felt his whole body freeze up. Taking the man’s surprise to his advantage he griped his hand tight and pushed it down to his side. The shook Ryan out of it and he looked at his down hand in even more shock then before. The whole crowd went so silent as well that he could hear crickets in the distance. Then it broke when Ryan leaned over laughing with his whole body. Ray grinned at him and joined in the laughing as one by one the people joined in. Ryan sat back up wiping a tear out of his eye. He held Ray’s hand gently as he pulled him close connecting their lips again. It was Ray’s turn to be surprised but he soon melted into the kiss. He could get used to this.


	3. Sniper Wifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing this post I couldn't resist but to write it: http://doowyar.tumblr.com/post/132948839438/breastforce-keelahsomethigh-when-ur-spouse

Vagabond and Brownman. The headlines talked about them almost every day. It started with bloody love notes, human hearts, roses and piles of bodies. They were the talk of the town for their murderous love. At first they were called Romeo and Juliet because people thought they were on opposing gangs trying to show their affections for each other. However when in a few months they started popping up doing heists together they became known as the modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

All the news coverage didn’t really bother them. The only thing it did was boost their reputations and get them more jobs. Ryan was a little miffed off at being known as a love story instead of being feared like he was originally portrayed. However once the enemy started to challenge him thinking he went soft he learned to love it because he could torture the fear back into them. Ray found the whole thing hilarious and even started calling Ryan, Clyde. One Halloween he even made them dress up as the couple and rob a bank with real tommy guns for authenticity. After three years Ray suggested they make it even more realistic by tying the knot. One stolen ring and a cheesy proposal on Mt. Chilliad later they were married. Ryan never told Ray the infamous duo were never married to each other but most people didn’t even know that so he let it go.

If they were truly following in their footsteps he knew he should have seen a cop ambush coming. They received a sketchy job to take out some high end guy during a drug trade of stolen goods. The instructions were very clear that Ray was to snipe the guy from a far and Ryan would be down at the trade to get back the stolen drugs. Usually employers gave them a job and left them to figure out how to get it done. It was weird, but it was worth half a million so who were they to turn it down. Once Ryan was there though and surveying the deal he knew it wasn’t right. All the people were twitchy and the words they were saying seemed too rehearsed. He was about to radio Ray to call if off when he heard a gunshot in the distance.

His heart froze and before he could call out to Ray his ear buzzed with static. Their connection was broken and fear was starting to grip at him. He turned back to the deal to see four pair of guns pointed at him. They were yelling for the Vagabond to not move and to just surrender. A growl escaped his lips and in a blink of an eye he bent down whipping out two pistols and firing four shots. Ryan was already off and running towards Ray’s sniping nest before the bodies even hit the ground.

Ryan was up the ladder to the roof as fast as he could. When he got to the top he felt his blood boil at the sight he saw. There were two cops standing over Ray, their guns were drawn and pointed at his lover. They were yelling but Ray was paying them no attention. He was too busy trying to stop his shoulder from bleeding his eyes drooping a bit while his feet kept his sniper from falling off the roof. Ryan grit his teeth, his heart thudding in his chest as he raised his gun up at the copers. His thoughts were swarming as his anger hit its peak.

“No one hurts my sniper wifle,” he yelled as he pulled the trigger dropping two more bodies for that day. His blue eyes wouldn’t leave the cops whose brains were all over the roof. He was wishing he didn’t shoot them. He should have dragged them back to his hideout, tied them up and… his thoughts were interrupted by laughing. His eyes blinked slowly as he came back to reality his temper sizzling out.

Ray was hunched over with his arms now wrapped around his stomach as he laughed. Tears were pouring down his cheeks just like the blood from his shoulder. His feet were even kicking lightly as he laughed and thankfully his sniper fell onto the roof than off it. As it started to die to a light chuckle he started wiping his tears away blood wiping onto his face as he did.

“Jesus, Clyde. Sniper wifle?! Fucking sniper wifle. Why…how did you come up with that?” Ray said still trying to catch his breath.

Ryan huffed and walked over to his husband. He bent down while taking his jacket off to press against his shoulder. “I-I don’t remember saying that.”  
“You totally did. Sniper wifle, you better call me that from now on.”

“No, Bon I don’t think I will. It’s stupid.”

“No, no it’s perfect. It can be our next headline! The Vagabond and his sniper wifle strike again,” he called out putting his hands out into jazz hands. Ryan’s cheeks dusted pink as he applied more pressure to the wound.

“We should be focusing on this ambush that almost took place. We could have died.”

“But we didn’t.”

“I don’t want us to actually end up like Bonnie and Clyde. We need to be more careful.”

“You worry too much. I trust in us Rye,” Ray said as he placed a hand on the others cheek. Even with the mask on he could see the fear and worry in his eyes. “I love you and I guess you do have a point. Maybe we should take that offer over in Los Santos.”

“I looked into them. They don’t sound so bad and it may prevent things like this from happening again,” Ryan responded smiling down at Ray while pushing his mask up a little so he could see it. He leaned down and placed a kiss onto his lips. “Love you too Bon. Let’s talk more about this later, we need to go before more cops come.”

Ray bit his lip to stop a yell as Ryan hoisted him up and over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him in place while he bent down to pick up his gun. “Is this any way to treat your injured sniper wifle?”

Ryan groaned and headed for the ladder. “You are never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Never, wait until I come up with a matching one for you knife boy.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Ryan said his voice dripping in sarcasm. Once he reached the ground he pulled Ray off his shoulder and into his arms wedding style. The whole way to the car and home Ray kept throwing puns his way and Ryan tuned it out the best he could. At least it was keeping him awake and at one point he couldn’t help but to join in. He enjoyed the happy atmosphere and was just glad things didn’t turn out the same way they did for their counterparts back in 1934.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have an awesome day <33  
> If you have any prompt ideas for me you can leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr.  
> My tumblr: doowyar


End file.
